Chicos Idiotas Buscan Chicas Faciles
by EveryMoon
Summary: ¿Con quién preferirías salir, con el perfecto de Edward, el grandulón de Emmett o el tierno de Jasper? Una apuesta donde tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades con las citas. Con lo que no contaban es que serían un desastre. ExB/JxA/ExR


**SUMMARY: ¿Con quién preferirías salir, con el perfecto de Edward, el grandulón de Emmett o el tierno de Jasper? Una apuesta donde tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades con las citas. Con lo que no contaban es que serían un desastre.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Javii y Gely. Prohibido el plagio. Evítate problemas.**

**.**

**CHICOS IDIOTAS BUSCAN CHICAS FACILES  
**

**PROLOGO**

**POV Edward**

_El suelo se sentía como almohadas, se sentía tan… suave._

_Ante mí había la chica más hermosa que he visto, y me dirigí hacia ella para bailar. Su cuerpo era perfectamente simétrico. Si que era sexy, bueno, no más que yo… La chica me pisó el pie con el pinche taconzote de 10 centímetros y de pronto me caí sacándome la chu…_

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Grité despertándome de mi sueño —¡Emmett bájale a la música!

Estúpido pedazo de carne gigante que pone música cuando me pongo a dormir ¡pero a quien le importa! _Idiota_… sabía que debí haberme quedado en el otro apartamento solito y no con los otros dos idiotas. No, claro que no…

—Son tus amigos —me había dicho mi madre

—Sé bueno con ellos —me había dicho mi madre

—Además, Emmett es tu hermano —¡Me había dicho mi madre!

Y yo como el buen hijito menor, bonito, obediente ¡le hice caso!

Y luego dicen que yo soy el inteligente…

—¡¿Qué? —me gritó de vuelta el muy retardado mientras se asomaba a mi habitación.

—Que bajes la música Emmett —mascullé con los dientes apretados.

—¡Nahhh! ¡Relájate, compadre! —y se fue andando a no se donde. Claro, siempre me había hecho caso.

Como sea…decidí darme un relajante baño con esas cremas afrodisíacas que…olviden lo último. Me duché ¡como un macho! Me vestí con algunas prendas de mi armario y ¡listo, soy sexy nuevamente!

_No te preocupes, eres sexy de todas formas…_

¿Eh?

_Nada, nada…je, je…_

Me dirigí hacia la sala en donde probablemente se encontrarían mi hermano y Jasper. Y…Si, ahí estaban…bailando una canción media electrónica _creo que era Move shake drop de Pitbull _Luego cambió a otra que reconocí como _Soy_ _electrónico_ Era mejor para todos si hacía como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Preparé el desayuno y juntos nos devoramos todo lo que había en el refrigerador…es que...teníamos hambrecita y obviamente ellos no habían comido con lo ocupados que estaban bailando…_eso_…

—¿Cómo te va con Jessica, Edward? —preguntó con la boca llena Emmett.

—La corté hace una semana —se lo había repetido más de diez veces en la semana, pero al idiota solo lo retiene por veinte minutos.

—¿Por qué la cortaste? —Interrogó Jasper escéptico —Era una buena chica… —se encogió de hombros. Será linda, pero es estúpida, era como hablar con la pared.

—Tiene la cabeza hueca —respondí con sencillez.

—Entonces Eddie ya está soltero —chilló un emocionado Emmett.

—¿Qué tiene? —yo me podía divertir solo… sin necesidad de mi hermano.

—Podemos ir a fiestas —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio el grandulón.

—Sí, y también cuando tenía novia, ¿Por qué tanta emoción? —seguía sin entender.

—Eres muy arrogante, querido hermano.

—Claro que no lo soy.

_Lo eres_, dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no? Si todo el tiempo presumes que puedes tener a cualquier chica con sólo tronar los dedos —bueno, si lo hacía pero no tenía nada de arrogante.

—Pero si es la verdad —musité con arrogancia.

—Ahí va de nuevo —murmuró Jasper.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Te crees superior que nosotros cuando también podemos conseguir chicas cuando sea —argumentó Jasper.

—Vamos. He tenido más novias que ustedes dos.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que puedas tener a cualquier chica. Mira, nosotros duramos meses con chicas, mientras que tú, tres días... —corté a Jasper antes de que me fastidiara con su palabrería.

—Deja de joderme —fruncí el ceño.

—Oh, al bebé no le gusta que le digan sus verdades —Emmett usó un tono estúpido burlándose de mí — ¿Quién es el bebé, quien es?

—No seas estúpido. Yo soy más cool, sexy, inteligente e irresistible que ustedes, estoy seguro.

—No lo creo, ¿quieres probar? —retó Jasper.

—Se los demostraré… —alardeé.

—Es una apuesta —musitó Emmett cruzando sus dedos.

—Él quien consiga más citas en un mes —dijo Jasper alzando las cejas.

—Tendrá que ser solo una cita por chica, y no se contarán las que hemos conocido anteriormente. Carne fresca —por un momento Emmett me dio miedo, parecía un villano viendo a su víctima.

—¿Y cómo demostramos que salimos con ellas? —pregunté temiendo que me hicieran trampa.

—Una foto de la cita y el número de la chica —respondió Jasper.

—¿Y que ganamos? —preguntó Emmett frotando sus manos.

—No se me ocurre por ahora nada, pero… ¿qué tal que el que pierda le hacemos un castigo? —propuso Jasper a modo de pregunta.

—Suena genial… —me moría de ganas por ver a Emmett lleno de vergüenza, creo que él perderá.

—Oh, oh. ¡Tengo el castigo! —chilló desesperado Emmett.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunté con monotonía.

—Él quien pierda tendrá que correr por el campus desnudo y al final, el ganador lo pateará en los huevos. —Eso me daría pena ajena.

—Claro, ya quiero patear a Edward —apoyó Jasper.

—Por supuesto que no, yo seré él quien pateé.

—Es un trato, Edward. Yo voy a jugar —dijo Emmett extendiendo su mano para que la encimáramos.

—Yo igual —rápidamente Jasper la encimo. Por un momento dudé, pero… soy el mejor playboy de Seattle, ¿por qué no?

—Que comience el juego —dije con arrogancia.

Claro que ganaré, ¿Por qué no?

**.**

**¡Hola..!**

**Gely: Si, sé que la idea es algo estúpida. XD pero estoy emocionada por que lo haré con mi comadre, Javi. **

**Javi: No es estúpida…solo un poco, nah si es estúpida ¡pero muy buena! Ojala nos lean, estamos muy emocionadas con este nuevo fic y esperamos que les guste. **

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Quién ganará?  
¿Cuál será el premio?  
¿Será tan estúpida la historia? Si :D  
**

**Biie..!  
Y gracias por leer nuestras porquerías XD**


End file.
